Ice Charades
by Jokess
Summary: A hopefully cute little one shot with some brotherly Mokuba and Seto luff.


Skiergirl- Yeah, I know. I ought to be working on my Furuba Drabbles. But when a person doesn't get reviews for...three chapters, it gets kind of hard to feel good about one's writing. So, once again I am branching out. This time just for another single one shot. Though, if all goes well it won't be one that is dark or like my usual style, it should be light and amusing. If OOC. But, hey, I got inspired by this...almost a year ago now and the idea STILL won't leave me alone.

Ice Charades It wasn't like he particularly wanted to be here. But, his brother had asked him to and had made the threat to lock away the cards Kaiba kept for good. That another thing the elder Kaiba brother had done, gave Mokuba the pass card to where he kept his cards when he wasn't supposed to be dueling. It was so Mokuba, though he did trust his brother completely, could at any time stop his elder brother from doing something he had promised not to.  
That aside, though Kaiba was not someone to disappoint the only person he cared for, or have his cards inaccessible when he might need them promise or no promise. So, because of that, he had come here, not planning on doing anything but watch.  
Where was he exactly? Well, to be precise he was in Domino City's resident ice rink. Despite that, and despite the fact that it was the middle of winter outside and so therefore freezing, or below freezing, both inside and out, Kaiba still wore his normal clothing. This consisted of the usual white trench coat, with blue long buttons as well as the black under shirt and black long pants. Really, though it was not quite appropriate for winter the CEO wasn't cold. Or, at least he didn't act it as he watched Mokuba half skate, half walk, or at least try, to do this, on the ice.  
On his face was the usual frown when he was in public. And he was in public since they had not let him rent out the rink for one person, which really did annoy him since Kaiba did not much like being around people at all. Much less acting in a good mood around them. It was either buisness or nothing at all when it came to taking with people, his brother aside.  
For once though parents and children were more focused on their relatives who were in the skating rink and for once Kaiba was being left pretty much alone. No Yugi or Joey in his face. No Tea either, just Mokuba and himself, and that wasn't so bad even with all these people here. After all,they were focused on their own lives instead of snooping in on his.  
As Mokuba came skating towards his brother he stopped in front of the door and came out.  
"You done?" Kaiba asked simply raising an eyebrow slightly.  
Mokuba shook his head and, carefully walking on his skates, took hold of his brother's hand and slowly started back towards the entrance. "No, Nii-san." he said. "But I want you to come with me out there and you can't do that without skates"  
Kaiba stopped right there forcing Mokuba to stop as well as he couldn't very well pull his brother, especially on ice skates. "Mokuba you have to be joking." he said simply, not sounding mad, just a bit surprised or unbelieving.  
Smiling lightly Mokuba shook his head. "I mean it Seto, I want you to come with me, even if it is only for one time around"  
Frowning Seto said nothing but didn't move. "Why?" he asked after a moment, which caused Mokuba to smile as his brother hadn't said no. And though he hadn't said yes, not saying no was better then no itself.  
"Because I want to skate with you because you're my brother Seto." Mokuba said before starting to go towards the entrance again. This time Kaiba followed, having decided going around once wasn't going to kill him. And, besides after this he was sure he could go home and start on some work.  
So, coming to the rental shop it took only a few minutes for Kaiba to rent his skates and get them laced up.  
Really, one would have thought that Kaiba would have fallen on his butt as soon as he took his first step. But, as he walked it was with a grace of a professional, perhaps not too surprising to some who knew Kaiba could carry himself well no matter the situation.  
However, on the ice, that was a different story. After all Kaiba had never ice skated before and even if he could carry himself well on ground he did not have the right rhythm for the same thing on ice.  
So, as soon as he stepped on the ice and pushed forwards Kaiba had fallen and had bruised his tail bone. Growling as he got up and looked at Mokuba who was trying not to laugh, he said. "I'm not doing this." he said as he tried to make his way back to the entrance only to fall right on the ground again bruising his now sore tail bone even more.  
Bending down to offer a hand Mokuba frowned. "Don't give up Seto," Mokuba said.  
Growling slightly Kaiba got up again and, through gritted teeth said, I don't give up"  
That said he started to skate forwards again. And this time he got about five pushes forward before he started to stumble and loose his balance. Arms waving wildly, and a large frown on his face, Kaiba tried to gain his balance again but, once again, fell over onto his rear.  
Grimacing in slight pain, after all it wasn't like landing on your tail bone didn't hurt unless you had buns of steel, and even Kaiba didn't have those. Still, he didn't want to give up. And he had made it his goal to get around once without abusing his sore tail bone, that was without falling.  
Mokuba, smiling and looking a bit worried, caught up easily. "Need some help Nii-san?" he asked, innocently.  
Kaiba, still frowning shook his head."I can do this myself Mokuba." That said he tried to skate on.

It took at least another twenty minutes, and Kaiba would not be able to sit down properly for at least a week, but he had made it around the rink once, albeit very slowly and painfully. Still, he wasn't ready to go. Despite the stares he was getting from people who wondered why he kept falling and also despite the fact those people were trying to help him despite getting only glares in return.  
Mokuba, who had followed loyally, at his side the entire tame. Now came to a stop in front of the entrance. "We can go now Seto." he said. "If you want"  
However Kaiba shook his head. "Not yet, one more time around"  
Though these words greatly confused Mokuba, after all his brother didn't seem to be enjoying himself, so why would he want to go on? Still just as he was confused he was delighted as well. After all he was having fun and seeing Seto want to stay, no matter the reason, was good to know.  
By the time Mokuba had thought this through Kaiba had made it halfway through the rink, this time without falling. Catching up with a few skilled pushes he stopped skillfully making Kaiba frown, slightly. "Don't make me fall now Mokuba." he said warningly, though not rudely. Mokuba nodded. "I won't." he said as he started to slowly follow his brother around the rink. "I won't." he repeated. "That is as long as you promise to go around one more time"  
This time Seto smirked, one that could be described as a humorous smirk. "Fine, he said. But when I get better then you you aren't allowed to get upset"  
That said Seto pushed himself faster only to fall on the ground, and once again abuse his now overly abused tail bone.  
Laughing despite himself Mokuba offered his brother a hand. "My brother King of falling down." he said making Kaiba frown at the reference though the elder sibling did take Mokuba's hand only to pull his younger brother onto the the ice with him. "Now we're even." he stated simply before getting up leaving a very happy Mokuba to get himself up and catch up to his brother.  
THE END Skiergirl- Well, maybe Seto was OOC at the end, but hey, I wanted this story to be light and cute. And, I think I accomplished that for the most part. And, besides I think it's awesome that I can get Seto to fall on his but and think of a good excuse for it.  
Oh, and for anyone who wanted to know my inspiration was when I was at an outside skating rink and saw someone in a brown trench coat on the ice. He was the only one who was actually good, so, I got this story thinking of Seto. I first thought maybe to make him good at the sport but, decided against it when this worked out better 


End file.
